


幕后谋杀2

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 喜闻乐见警匪养兄弟设定。手铐👅枪小\黑\🏠，囚🈲\捆b\强/制💉注射！！





	幕后谋杀2

索尔在十四岁那年就把洛基弄到了床上。这个名义上的弟弟小他四岁，他们在索尔五岁时相遇，相爱相杀度过了漫长的二十多年。

作为奥丁森家的长子，索尔可从来没掏出过这多么时间去陪过谁。虽然当事人看起来并不喜欢这种陪伴。

洛基的手铐已经解开了，手腕上留下了很深很明显的勒痕，他披着一件索尔的衬衫缩在被子里，捧着个瓷杯小口小口的啜饮热茶。

索尔坐在床看他，两个人陷入一种诡异的沉默中。

“疼吗？”索尔明知故问道。

洛基面色惨白，并不说话。他超后靠了靠，让自己的背抵到床板上。沉默已经成了一种习惯。

“别这样洛基，我们还没到这步。”索尔无奈的叹了口气，就像教育一个不爱吃药的孩子。

“那你还想到哪一步？强奸还不够吗？”洛基带刺的话狠狠扎进索尔的心窝。

“对不起。”

这声道歉可真是干净利落，洛基第一次听到索尔说这句话。本来以为索尔会和从前一样用那些下流的话怼他。

洛基继续保持沉默，誓死用冷暴力与索尔抗争到底。他就像床头那个沙漏，不打破静止时一辈子都不会改变，打破静止后也是争分夺秒地去追逐找回静止。

索尔是颠倒他人生的那只手。

“母亲想你了。”索尔干巴巴补充了一句，他只是靠近洛基一分洛基便做出防御的姿势。没了手铐的他像发怒的猎豹。

听到索尔的话洛基心里一软，他已经有近一年没看到自己的养母了。看到索尔并没有接下来做什么的打算，洛基和他保持着距离慢慢放下自己的手。

他绿色的眼睛警惕的瞪着索尔，想听他接下来要说什么。

“明天中午跟我回去一趟吧……她很想念你。”

刚涌上的睡意模糊了洛基的意识，母亲温热的话和柔软的手让他惴惴不安的心渐渐放松下来。他瑟缩在被子里，身上的疼痛好像也缓和了不少。

洛基轻轻点了点头。

他活动了一下僵硬的身体，却捕捉到了一声羞耻的声音。他的后穴好像流出了什么。洛基的脸腾地一红，微微的睡意也要消散了。

索尔看着他红了的脸颊，一条腿迈下了床。这个动作吓了洛基一跳。

接着索尔就走到他身边，右手迅速捉住洛基的腕子，把他打横抱起。

洛基挣扎了两下，劳累的任务和刚才的激烈运动让他浑身乏力。就像是在跟索尔调情。

洛基只草草被索尔套进他的衬衫里，也没穿内裤。索尔顺手摸到了一片冰凉的滑腻。当洛基感受到索尔在揉捏他的屁股到大腿的软肉时，恶劣的踹了索尔一脚。

索尔没搭理这痒痒，他爸洛基抱得紧，走向浴室。

索尔的阴茎就像一个坏了的水龙头，射得洛基肚子鼓鼓。结束后也只是用纸巾擦了擦，现在索尔要把自己的警长好好清洗一番。

洛基又想挣扎，但他现在赤条条，仅剩的一条小命还被索尔牢牢控制在手里。他知道，越是反抗索尔就越变态。干脆当个死人，反正也没差多少。

索尔的手指陷进他柔软的腿部，洛基从腿缝间垂下的性器不时碰到他的手指，羞耻万分。

水温适中，他把洛基放进浴缸里。借着便脱了自己的衬衫和内裤。幸好索尔有钱，浴缸足够做下两个常年健身的成年男人。平静的水面被纠缠着的两人打破，索尔赤条条的，举起洛基一条修长的腿。

他把那条腿搭到自己肩上，淋漓的水顺着肌肉的纹路滴答滴答。索尔伸出一只手探向洛基穴口的那个红肿的小缝。

叽咕的水声传来，洛基的脸红透了，白皙的面孔上出现拍不常见的紧张。于是索尔伸进去了一个指头。

洛基的手紧紧抓住浴缸边缘，十指握死那冰凉的瓷，他浑身都在水中微微痉挛。给索尔这个行为下个定义，他并没错。如果那些该死的精液不弄出来洛基的胃肠八成会打结。但当洛基的另一只尚且自由的脚为泄怒而蹬上索尔的小腹，踩在那分明的腹肌上时却不小心碰到了男人勃发的性器，这就有点变味了。

洛基赶紧挪开，索尔却一把钳住了他的脚踝。这个姿势让洛基不太舒服，一只脚搭在索尔肩上，另一只脚蹬着索尔的小腹，只要再往下一点点——就可以碰到它了。

索尔一边帮洛基清理穴里的精液，顺手把他的脚往下拽了拽。好像在温热的水中洛基都能感受到他的灼热，寡言的警长狠狠地打了个颤，回忆起了什么不好的事情。他努力的想要把自己的脚挪走，但索尔步步逼近，这浴缸实在没空间让他再躲了。

索尔就像被抚摸的大狮子。得到洛基的触碰后舒服的眯着眼哼哼，不论洛基哪里碰到他他都会亢奋无比。而洛基的腰蜷缩成了一个极致的地步，他的腰不能再弯了。像一只躲避死亡的活虾，因为滚烫的水开始周身泛红。

“索尔，够了。”

寡言不是哑巴，他只是不想与自己变态的“哥哥”沟通。

从十六岁那年因为两人的情事被奥丁发现。洛基因此得知了自己的身份——奥丁故去的下属的儿子。

而劳菲，这个故事里的名字。因为妻子被绑架而出卖自己的老大，最后畏罪自杀。

奥丁损失不轻，但念及劳菲帮他干了十三年脏活所以杀了他全家后留下了那个小婴儿。带到自己的家中抚养。

奥丁不是神父，他不需要度化洛基。他想要的是另一个劳菲，能为他献出生命，为他做任何不可能的事。父债子偿吧。

可错就错在索尔偷偷把当时被打断了两根肋骨的洛基送上了不知名的客轮。那个一腔热血，孤傲倔强的少年在十七岁那年亲自送走了人生中第一个爱人。

后来索尔被奥丁捉回去，受到的折磨没比洛基当初少一点。

他们囚禁了索尔整整五年，认为时光可以磨平一切。而索尔也正像他们预想的那样，以奥丁森长子的身份改变再成长。然后在二十三岁那年同奥丁达成协议，共同管理阿斯加德企业。

彼时的洛基到了一个小城，成了一位高冷的警局局长。断了两根肋骨的少年流浪他乡，谁都能想到其中的艰辛。

找到他。

找到弟弟。

找到洛基·奥丁森。

索尔是可以在简陋的客轮里泪流满面握着弟弟的手，哽咽着说“等我找你”的少年，也可以是精神被折磨到变态后的下流教父。

找到他。

只有这件事没有变。除它以外，索尔的一切都彻头彻尾的改变了。

华灯初上，觥筹交错。

宴会的后厅是压抑的客房，身体微恙的弗丽嘉身着华妆，精致的妆容后是掩饰不住的沧桑。

穿着黑西装的洛基单膝跪在弗丽嘉身边，沉默着泪流满面。

蹉跎、沉默、阔别、折磨。

“你一走这么久……一定受了不少苦。”弗丽嘉脑海中反反复复浮现的都是洛基十三岁的样子。再睁开眼，却是年以三十。

索尔和他都不太像三十来岁的男人，那种内敛的气质里有种漫长的沧桑。他们已然有一颗四五十岁，甚至更老的内心。

弗丽嘉不问洛基做什么、怎么样。只是执拗的一遍遍询问他这些年过得好不好。

而和洛基一样沉默的索尔背着手站在两人身边，高大的如同一座山。低着他的头，一缕金髮在眼前晃。

洛基从十三岁后便不爱说话和与人沟通，他把自己裹入茧中，带着肋骨的伤痛。

现在旧伤好像重新溃烂，洛基忍痛坚持。索尔告诉他，母亲时日不久。如果不是为了这个，我也绝对不会在他们面前提起你。

“奥丁在哪？”坐在索尔的车里时洛基这样问。

索尔的目光穿过干净的玻璃，望向灰蒙蒙的天空。

“非洲，倒卖象牙。”

能陪弗丽嘉走过最后一段的人，只有他们了。

“见完这一面后送我回警局，我要请个长假。”在母亲的性命面前，两个互相怨怼着的情人达成了一致。

宴会并无目的，只是弗丽嘉想给自己的儿子办一个隆重的欢迎会，以她的生日为假托。可笑的是远在天边的奥丁听说了这个宴会后，发来了生日祝贺，和一件精美的牙雕，作为弗丽嘉的生日礼物。

这东西当然不能被母亲看见。洛基对她熟悉又陌生，大约是时间隔得太久，他的记性太差。或者是想逃避，从死到生又从生到死，一切都没离开“奥丁森”这个姓。

弗丽嘉早睡，而索尔和洛基端着酒杯走到天台。他们第一次这样平静的相处。

“为什么当警察？”索尔眺望着夜景，摇晃着酒杯。洛基的答案决定他的行动。这看起来洛基并不太亏。

“杀你全家。”洛基平静的回答。

索尔一笑，仰头饮尽杯中酒。

“那你还要自杀啊。”

“等我做完一切，自杀是必然的。”

“我会舍不得的。”索尔半真半假地说道。

“死人哪有什么舍得舍不得的。”洛基看向他，眼里是笃定的真诚。

“我会以警察的名义谋杀你，然后再自尽。总之我们谁都逃不掉，你在奥丁手底下成了个变态，那我就是苦难养活的疯子。我会让你快快去陪母亲的。”洛基笑容安宁，在胸前画了个十字。

“苦难保佑我。”


End file.
